


Power (up) off

by hadesinveins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Out of Character, They're cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think both are ooc, it's the first time i do it bare with me, nico is a panic gay, nico is shy, nico si soft, will is a confident gay kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesinveins/pseuds/hadesinveins
Summary: Nico just moved in his new flat and Will is one of his neighbours and also his crush. He is unpacking when there's a blackout. Scared of dark and the storm infuriating outside he decides to benefit from his crush's company.Basically, Nico being a panic gay for about 1300 words





	Power (up) off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! That's my first time here, but not writing! I actually write a lot in my mother language, but since this summer i started to draft in Enligsh. I like to think my English is good but everything I write looks weird to me, so sorry for any mistakes and for having to bare with me in general. If you're reading this, it's already a lot to me! (♡ >ω< ♡)

   
Nico has always been an independent and ambitious individual who values his privacy and the respect of boundaries. He doesn't define himself as a complicated person –even though Bianca would probably like to disagree–, he's just more comfortable when things go his way. On top of that, he relies strongly on his routines and is not a big fan of mess –actually, it’s more like he needs _order_ to function properly.  
  
Probably these are the reasons why his sisters were reluctant of letting him leave the nest and find his own way, but he was more than successful in persuading them –guilt tripping and puppy eyes _always_ work. So here he is, after two days of moving in his new apartment, still unpacking and reorganizing his belongings. He's relaxed and going through the last of many boxes of books, positioning their contents carefully on the shelves, when all of a sudden everything turns dark.  
  
He decides that if tomorrow the landlord dares to knock at his door complaining about the noises –more specifically screaming– he will deny it or blame the neighbour. He's not scared of the dark, thank you very much –he just gets anxious when he can't recognize his surroundings. The first thing he does when he comes to it a little bit, is turning on the torch of his phone and pointing it to the remaining boxes trying to remember if he packed a flashlight –he knows for a fact he hasn't, but he hopes it will come out all of a sudden.  
  
It doesn't take much before he surrenders to the idea of dark –what can he do, anyway? He tells himself he is a smart and rational human being: he can do just fine! The Italian ultimately decides the still unfamiliar apartment, the lack of company and the darkness doesn't bother him, and continues doing what he was doing before with the help of his phone.  
Well, that is until he hears a thunder rumble and decides he's so done instead. He gets up and does something that just isn't like him. Something that later, when he will think about it, will surprise him because it is out of the ordinary – _his ordinary._ He gets up, pulls his slippers on and leaves his flat locking the door behind him. He eyes the door across his, letting doubts wonder his mind.  
  
Then he remembers the friendly smile of his _blonde-handsome-nice_ neighbour telling him that "If you ever need anything don't hesitate to give me a knock! I'll be happy to help you, darling" with –somehow– the utmost care in his eyes and no, he absolutely did not blush and stutter nonsense while fleeing the scene in the least time possible –he just had somewhere to be, that’s it.  
  
Even though he tries to convince himself the flirty neighbour was actually just being friendly and he couldn't bother him with his shit so out of the blue, another thunder makes him nearly jump out of his skin –he didn’t yelp, pals, at all– and finally make the dreaded move: ring the doorbell. You see, this isn't exactly a _Nico-thing_ , and he is well aware of it. The boy isn’t even cursing himself for the anxiety crippling down his bones, because he basically threw it to himself by going out of his comfort zone.  
  
He is so caught up in his own storm of thoughts and trying not to throw up on his neighbour and –just acknowledged– crush's doorstep, that he doesn’t catch the door swinging open until a flash of light invests him –he isn’t sure if it was the light flooding  
from the apartment or the other’s breathtaking smile.  
  
"Hey neighbour!" The taller male is smiling politely and _oh so bright_ and the brunette is sure he would have melted on the ground if he hadn’t been so perplexed “D-do you... Do you have the power?"  
  
_Did this man really just beam at him?_ "No" he chuckles "This is emergency lighting, doll." The black-haired man thinks he is going to combust from embarrassment if he continues at this rate, so he’s thankful for the other coming at his rescue "Can I help you in some way?"  
  
He is going to embarrass himself more, but is it really worth it? _Nope_. Is this knowledge enough to stop him? It’s actually the rumble of another thunder to answer his question: _Hell, no_. He came already this far so he just spills his guts "I don't have those y-yet in my apartment and I d-don't really like being alone in the dark and storms in general" He doesn’t spare a look at the other guy –whose stare he can feel on his skin–, fixing his gaze on his shoes, waiting for whatever reaction to come.  
  
Well, he surely didn't expect what he got. “So what?” The light-hearted and amused tone makes him immediately look up at the owner of the voice, just to find him smiling smugly leaned against his doorstep. The Italian locks eyes with the other appalled at the idea of having to say it out loud “You... y-you know what”  
  
The guy seems to be having the time of his life while he feigns confusion and goes ahead “I really don’t, baby. You’ll just have to say it aloud.” _Did this man throw pet names to anybody_? Or did he just take making him flustered as his job? Well whatever, if that’s the case, he is doing amazing –indeed.  
  
Nico is ready to turn on his heels and deal with the darkness and the storm by hiding in a pile of blankets, when the other teases “Ask and it will be given” sporting now the sweetest smile he has ever seen. And he is a weak man, so he just swallows his pride and blurts out “C-can I come in and b-benefit from your c-company. And l-light. That is”  
  
The shorter male feels a little bit humiliated –and his pride is a tiny little bit hurt– but the other man just beams again. And then his expression switches to satisfied –and proud?– and before he can even voice out his confusion he's just ushered in the other’s apartment and shoved on the comfortable couch. Will joins him a few minutes later with snacks and blankets which they share –and cuddles, but he won’t admit it to anyone.  
  
The blonde is just talking and talking about everything and his guest is happy to just listen behind his cup of tea. He doesn’t get it, but he feels so comfortable and safe and he probably said that out loud because now the house owner is directing him a fond smile –how can he be so fond if they barely know each other?  
  
Then Will just leaves the bowl of chips on the table in favour of giving his whole attention to his neighbour. He passes a hand through his gold curls seeming embarrassed, before murmuring “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable at the door, I just wanted you to be more at ease with me. Whenever we cross roads you always find a way to make a quick escape without even uttering a word and it’s kind of frustrating". Then he shrugs his shoulders as if it isn't a big deal, like _his feelings_ aren’t valid and Nico can't have that, like at all.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, mister, but you don't make me uncomfortable. It's just that I am _very_ shy and you make me a blushing mess" He comes to the realization that his brain-mouth connection is just not working how it should.  
  
But he guesses the smile he receives is worth the second-hand embarrassment. " _Awe_ " The taller coos at him "You didn't even stutter, sweetheart!"  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Just wanted to thank you for reading my silly story and I would really appreciate it if you to leave a comment to lemme know what do you think about it! ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ Have a nice day!
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hadesinveins) (・ωｰ)～☆


End file.
